Hair conditioners have always been used in order to improve the structure and appearance of hair. Hair treatments such as coloring or perming result in structural damage to the hair. The hair becomes brittle and matt, and the hair ends often split. In particular, after washing the hair, it is virtually impossible to comb the hair.
For this reason, cosmetic preparations have for a long time already been supplied which provide a remedy. Firstly, 2-in-1 shampoos, which act as shampoo with integrated conditioner, have existed for a long time on the market. Even during hair washing, the hair is conditioned, meaning that the hair can be combed directly very easily after rinsing. In addition, there are also hair rinses and hair treatments which are used separately after hair washing.
Favored ingredients for all of these applications are oils, such as natural and essential oils, silicone oils, fatty alcohols and quaternary ammonium compounds. In this connection, it has been found that it is of considerable importance to apply as much as possible of these components to the hair in order to attain a particularly good conditioning effect.
In one or more aspects, provided herein are conditioners which, as a result of deposition of large amounts of the oils used and in particular silicone oil, lead to improved conditioning of the hair.